Queen Of My Heart
by BlackDiamond25xx4ever
Summary: Treaseure the person you love when he/she is still beside you because you will never know when he/she'll be gone. a songfic of westlife's queen of my heart. my first fanfic as well. hope you enjoy it and please drop some reviews.tnx.


A/N: Haizt is just an expression. Sorry if there's a lot of error. Im just a noob. Tnx for reading hope you enjoy it. please drop some review.

**_QUEEN OF MY HEART_**

_So here we stand  
In our secret place  
Where the sound of the crowd  
Is so far away  
You take my hand  
And it feels like home  
We both understand  
It's where we belong_

"Riku, can I talk to you for a moment?" Daisuke asked Riku.

"What is it about? I'm pretty busy, you know!" Riku replied with a really loud voice that even the people in America would hear it.

"It's something important. Come with me, please."

"Where to?!"

"The end of the corridor, I guess." Daisuke said. Then, he grabbed Riku's hand and led her to the end of the corridor. Riku wasn't able to set herself free because Daisuke was holding her too tight.

"We're here now so let go of my hand already. And talk fast because I don't have much time to spend with you!" Riku shouted.

_So how do I say  
Do I say goodbye  
We both have our dreams  
We both wanna fly  
So let's take tonight  
To carry us through  
The lonely times_

Daisuke did not let go of Riku's hand. In fact, he held her hands as if his whole life depends on it as he sat down on the floor. He told Riku to set down beside him and Riku did since she had no choice. Then, Daisuke took a deep breath.

"You see, I just wanted to say goodbye." Daisuke started.

"Goodbye, then!" Riku replied. She tried to stand up but Daisuke stopped her.

"Listen! I'm not saying goodbye because the class has already ended. I'm saying goodbye to you for a long period of time!"

"So what?!"

"You really don't care, eh? I'm saying goodbye to my feelings for you. I'm leaving. So for one moment, be with me, listen to me, and feel me." Daisuke said and he sang:

_**I'll always look back  
As I walk away  
This memory will last for eternity  
And all of our tears  
Will be lost in the rain  
When I find my way back  
To your arms again  
But until that day  
You know you are  
The queen of my heart**_

"I love you so much that I'm willing to wait forever. But, they made me realize that it's just going to be my lost, that I'm just going to get hurt. I actually know that but still, my heart only beats for you. And if it isn't for… for… nothing" Daisuke stopped himself from telling her the reason why he is doing this. "So from now on, a lot of things will end. I'm going to leave my feelings for you behind. And this day is definitely goodbye"

_So let's take tonight  
And never let go  
While dancing we'll kiss  
Like there's no tomorrow  
As the stars sparkle down  
Like a diamond ring  
I'll treasure this moment  
Till we meet again_

Daisuke didn't want Riku to say anything. He planned all of these so he just can't allow her words to sink into his heart again. After that, he grasped her right hand softly. Then he put a diamond ring in her ring finger.

"Don't say anything. Please, just keep this, take care of this. This could be the last thing I'll ever give you. Hmm, as I thought, the ring really suits you. Treasure this ring like the way I treasure you and this moment." Daisuke once again held her hand tightly and Riku did not resist. And for quite sometime, both Riku and Daisuke were silent. Riku is thinking of something and so does Daisuke.

"_**Yeah, yeah. You always say goodbye but you always return. You can't stop loving me, can you? If you won't wait, it will be your lost. For all you know, I'm just testing your feelings for me. To know if it's really true or not."**_ Riku thought. "You're saying goodbye again. Just make sure that this time it's real because it's a waste of time and effort when you drag me somewhere and take my valuable time just to say goodbye over and over." Riku told Daisuke.

_But no matter how far  
Or where you may be  
I just close my eyes  
And you're in my dreams  
And there you will be  
Until we meet_

"Yes, this time it's real. I don't know if it's forever but I'm sure that this goodbye is for a long time." Daisuke replied. _**"It hurts me so much to know that I don't really mean anything to you. I've been waiting for you for so long, for you to see that I'm just here and that it's only YOU! Now, we have to separate. But, no matter how far or where we are, my heart will only belong to you."**_Daisuke thought.

_I'll always look back  
As I walk away  
This memory will last for eternity  
And all off our tears  
Will be lost in the rain  
When I find my way back  
To your arms again  
But until that day  
You know you are  
The queen of my heart_

Daisuke stared at Riku's lovely face for quite sometime but Riku didn't look back at him. So he decided to do the last thing he planned. He attempted to kiss Riku on the cheeks. But at that same moment, Riku turned to him and the kiss that was meant on the cheeks became a kiss on the lips. They were both shocked that their eyes widened. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds because both of them regained consciousness and they parted. They couldn't look or just even glance at each other. A little bit later, Daisuke made the first move. He stood up and walk a few steps away. Then, he faced Riku with caring, sad and sorry eyes.

_I'll always look back  
As I walk away  
This memory will last for eternity  
And all off our tears  
Will be lost in the rain  
When I find my way back  
To your arms again  
But until that day  
You know you are  
The queen of my heart_

"Forgive me, I didn't mean it to happen. I'm really sorry. Haizt, it's already time to say the last goodbye. Please, remember that I'm just here and I love you." Daisuke told her with a really loving tone. After saying that, he went on walking leaving Riku behind. Riku was still mesmerized that she wasn't able to do anything.

Suddenly, Daisuke halted and he turned to Riku. "Riku, this is really goodbye! I love you and I'll miss you! And… YOU will always be the QUEEN OF MY HEART!" Daisuke said with a low voice but with emphasis just enough for Riku to hear it clearly. Then, he ran off. He kept on running until he reached his busy home.

The next day, Daisuke was absent. And his teacher told his classmates why.

"Everyone, from now on, Daisuke is not your classmate anymore. He already transferred to another school. he asked me not to tell you yesterday but he and his family migrated to the states yesterday night. He asked me to tell you sorry, goodbye and thank you for everything. He said he'll never forget you and that perhaps someday he will return because the queen of his heart is here. He didn't tell me who it is so do not ask me. That's all." Soon after that, the teacher left the room.

_Oh yeah  
You're the queen of my heart  
No matter how many years it takes  
I'm coming home to you  
Oh yeah  
Oh yes you are  
The queen of my heart_

The news made a ruckus on the whole class but they all fell silent when they saw Riku, the one who treated Daisuke as a pest and enemy, walking out of the room with teary eyes.

Riku went to the end of the corridor. _"YOU will always be the QUEEN OF MY HEART… QUEEN OF MY HEART… QUEEN OF MY HEART…"_ Daisuke's voice echoed in Riku's mind.

"How dare you?! You never said you were leaving for real! I thought you'll just try to move on but then, you will return 'cause you love me. I thought what you're leaving behind is your feelings alone, not me! I thought you'll be here. I thought you're just going to avoid me! Please, come back! Don't leave me!" Riku cried softly. She cried and cried 'til no tears came out from her eyes anymore. She was unhappy and very, very regretful. And all she can do is whisper…. "I LOVE YOU TOO"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxENDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
